Lovely Sasuke
by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda
Summary: My new fict./Kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi aku mencintaimu./ "Ciieee, yang lagi mesra-mesranya?"/-CUP, Dia menciumku. Didepan semua teman kelasku./Don't be silent reader
1. Chapter 1

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Lovely Sasuke **** - Mayu Masashi**

**.  
**

**Pair****—always—SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Reading**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi itu terlihat begitu cerah. Burung mulai beranjak dari tempat peristirahatannya untuk memperdengarkan kicauannya yang merdu. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang mungil dengan perpaduan warna merah muda dan biru diantara gedung pencakar langit dan apartmen serta rumah-rumah yang bisa dibilang elit. Jika ingin tahu, rumah itu adalah milik sepasang kekasih—Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Semua orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal seatap sedangkan mereka belum resmi menjadi suami-istri? Tapi siapa yang berani mengusik? Toh, semua orang pasti takut mengusik pewaris satu-satunya Uchiha Corp itu.

"Nggghhh," lenguh seorang gadis _bubble gum_—Sakura Haruno.

Dia memiringkan sedikit badannya menghadap seorang pemuda berambut raven—Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Sakura membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya itu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya tersebut kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Sasu-_chan_." Sapanya pada Sasuke namun Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Dia mengangkat sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi kemudian turun dari ranjang _King Size_nya itu. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dengan cara mandi tentunya. Tidak cukup 30 menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari besar untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Setelah semua sudah siap mulai dari seragam yang dikenakannya sudah rapi, rambut _pink_nya yang diurai dengan seperempat dari rambutnya itu diikat kemudian diberi pita berwarna merah senada dengan seragam yang dikenakannya dan berbagai pernak pernik yang dipakainya seperti jam tangan berwarna pink dan kalung dengan induknya bertuliskan _SasuSaku_. Setelah itu Sakura menyiapkan seragam Sasuke dan beberapa keperluan lainnya untuk sekolah. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur kemudian berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Sasu-_chan_, Ayo bangun dan mandi! Ini sudah pagi. Aku menunggumu di dapur untuk sarapan, ya. Semuanya sudah aku persiapkan mulai dari seragam dan buku-bukumu," bisiknya pelan ditelinga kekasihnya—Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura berlalu meninggalkan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan beranjak dari kasur _King Size _miliknya—tentunya milik Sakura juga menuju kamar mandi dan memulai aktivitasnya membersihkan dirinya selama beberapa menit.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyiapkan makanan terakhir berupa _sush_i isi tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sakura berlari kecil kearah Sasuke yang berada dipintu dapur kemudian menarik tangannya agar mengikutinya ke meja makan.

"Nah, sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ harus duduk disini." Kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke agar duduk di kursi yang dia maksud.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hari ini aku membuat _sushi_ tomat kesukakaan Sasuke-_kun_. Cobalah, Sasu-_chan_?" Paksa Sakura dengan menyumpit sushi tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya menerima suapan _sushi_ dari Sakura dan mencoba menebak rasa yang dibuat Sakura kali ini.

"Lumayan." Komentarnya singkat.

Dan terjadilah acara sarapan yang menyenangkan di ruangan itu.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Sakura POV**

Ya, disinilah aku sekarang. Didepan gerbang sekolahku, _Konoha High School_. Tempat aku bersekolah dengan Sasuke. Kalian tahu? Aku dan Sasuke itu sekelas dan sebangku pula. Betapa bahagianya aku. Awalnya aku duduk bersama Tenten tapi Sasuke memaksa Tenten pindah dari tempat duduknya setelah kami resmi pacaran.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"Eh— iya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sahutku.

"Ayo, masuk." Dia menarik tanganku secara paksa menuju kelas.

Setelah kami berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah kami di kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Betapa tidak? Sasuke masih dengan wajah s_tay cool_-nya merangkul pinggangku dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk kami.

"Ciieee, yang lagi mesra-mesranya?" ledek Ino—sahabatku.

"Apaan sih, Ino!" dengusku pun mengejar Ino.

"Awas ya, Ino. Aku akan menangkapmu dan memutilasi dirimu dan memberikannya kepada Akamaru," teriakku kepada Ino.

Aku kembali menuju tempat dudukku dan diriku melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis disana.

"Bodoh! Kenapa dikejar?" Tanyanya engan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku malu, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawabku tersipu malu.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_. Terimakasih sudah berniat memberi Akamaru daging si Ino itu." Teriak Kiba dengan lantang.

"Ah— hahahaa. Iya, Kiba-_kun_. Sama-sama." Balasku dengan senyum.

Aku berdiri berniat untuk memanggil Ino, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Sasuke menarikku dan—

—CUP

Dia menciumku. Didepan semua teman kelasku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Mayu Note's:**

**Hello, minna-san!**

**Apa sekarang aku boleh teriak? Ahahahahaaa~ sungguh susah untuk menggali imajinasi ini dan menuangkannya dalam kata-kata.**

**Entah ini fic keberapaku tapi aku berniat menjadikannya multichap. Padahal waktuku sekarang terbatas tapi aku masih sempat-sempatnya ngetik fic ini.**

**Mohon reviewnya, minna-san.**

**RnR**

**Concrit juga boleh! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

—CUP

Dia menciumku tepat didepan semua teman kelasku.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Sa- Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau melakukannya disini?" tanya Sakura merona.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Apa kau malu, hn?"

"Ti-tidak,"sangkal Sakura.

Kemudian tanpa berselang lama gadis itu kembali melangkah mengejar Ino. Sakura terus berlari dengan wajahnya yang sudah pasti semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ino dimana, ya?" _Inner_ Sakura bertanya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memasuki kelas XII IPA-2, tepatnya disamping kelasnya dan menemukan Ino disana. Gadis _blonde_ itu sedang asyik bercerita bersama seorang gadis bercepol dua—Tenten dan yang satunya lagi adalah berambut merah—Karin.

"Jadi seperti apa kalau Tsunade-_sensei_ memakai bra?" Terdengar samar-samar suara gadis berkacamata—Karin yang berada disamping Ino.

Sakura menghampiri ketiga kawannya tersebut. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya hal yang aneh lagi. Mengingat ketiga kawannya itu selalu bertindak yang aneh-aneh juga terhadap pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin dia tidak memakai bra?" jawab Ino seadanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan memotong pembicaraan ketiga kawannya tersebut.

"Eh, _Ano_, sini duduk didekatku, Sakura." Tenten menarik Sakura menuju kursi yang berada disampingnya.

"Menurutmu bra macam apa yang Tsunade-_sensei_ pakai?" Tanya Karin kepada Sakura.

"Eeeeeh, bra? Tsunade-_sensei_? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali. Jadi daritadi kalian membicarakan bra Tsunade-_sensei_?" Alis Sakura berkerut melihat ketiga temannya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak pernah memikirkannya,_ baka_! Tsunade-_sensei_ sering masuk kekelas kita mengajar biologi dan kau tidak pernah memikirkan betapa besarnya _**dada-**_nya? _Oh my god_, Sakura. Kau itu murid kesayangannya." Jelas Ino kesal kepada sahabatnya itu dengan memberi penekanan pada kata _dada_.

"Pasti Jiraiya-_sensei _sering memintanya makanya _dadanya_ Tsunade-_sensei_ sebesar itu." Karin kembali memberi pendapatnya.

"Hahahaha, bisa jadi." Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai mereka tidak melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya sedang memeperhatikan mereka.

"Kalian pernah tidak membayangkan para cowok memakai _dalaman_?" Tanya Ino kepada Karin, Sakura dan Tenten.

"Eh? Tidak. Tapi aku heran, bukannya bentuknya panjang tapi kok itu-nya gak kelihatan, ya?" Tenten kembali bertanya kepada ketiganya.

"Ntahlah. Mungkin para lelaki melilitnya di-_itunya _mereka." Sakura memberi pendapat.

"Mana bisa, _baka_! Pasti sakitlah itu." Sanggah Ino.

"Sakura, kau tanya saja pada Sasuke. Kau kan serumah dengannya. Kalau aku yang bertanya pada Sai bisa-bisa dia memutuskanku karena bertanya yang macam-macam. Kau tahulah Sai seperti apa. Dan Tenten juga tidak mungkin karena pacarnya perempuan,"ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Enak aja. Neji cowok, tau!" Tenten menyangkal.

"Apa? Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Neji-_senpai_. Wah, ada yang jadian tidak bilang-bilang, nih." Ino mendelik ke arah Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin, kan. Aku sama sekali belum punya pacar." Tambah Karin.

"Hhhhmmmm, baiklah. Akan aku usahakan." Sakura berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kelas tersebut. Dia memikirnya semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya tadi sambil berjalan.

**Sakura POV**

Kini aku berada didalam kelas, duduk bersama Sasuke sambil menunggu guru mata pelajaran jam pertama datang bahkan bel pun belum berbunyi. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Sasuke dan mendapatinya sedang mengutak-atik _Blackberry_ barunya.

"Kenapa kau beli _Blackberry_ baru? Kemana _Blackberry_ lamamu?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke.

"Bosan."

"Kenapa bosan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ntahlah."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa 'hn' terus Sasuke?"

"Mau aku cium lagi agar kau berhenti bertanya, Sakura?"

Sasuke sukses membuatku tersipu malu. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihatku. Tidak … tidak. Itu bukan senyum tapi itu seringai yang menakutkan.

_**Krrriiinngggg~**_

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa yang berada diluar bergegas masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing seperti halnya Ino yang kulihat baru saja memasuki kelas setelah dari kelas XII IPA-2. Kulihat raut wajahnya begitu senang. Entah apa yang dia lakukan bersama Karin dan Tenten di kelas sebelah tadi. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"_Jangan lupa tanyakan pada Sasuke ya, Sakura?_'"bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu panas. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku dan Sasuke mampir ke kedai _Ichiraku _dulu bersama Naruto. Niatnya sih tadi si _baka_ Naruto itu mentraktir kami, tapi ujung-ujungnya Sasuke juga yang bayar dengan alasan dompet tertinggal di loker. Tapi sekarang aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di kamar tentunya hanya kami berdua tanpa si _baka_ Naruto itu.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang sibuk bermain _Playstation_ tanpa berniat sedikitpun berpaling dari _hobby_nya itu, sedangkan aku hanya sibuk berguling-guling diatas ranjang memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi pagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi tak ada jawaban. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, dia tidak ada niat berpaling dari _hobby_ itu.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun_." Aku kembali mencoba memanggilnya dengan nada manja yang aku buat-buat.

"Hn." Aku bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mengerti arti kata 'hn' itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Temani aku disini dulu," pintaku kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Dia mulai menaiki ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar itu dan berbaring disampingku.

"Ada apa, _hime_?" Dia merangkul pinggang kecilku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya.

"_Ano_, Engh-Sasuke-_kun_." Oke, aku mulai _nervous._

"Ada apa Sakura?" Dia kembal bertanya, kali ini alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Tapi ini memalukan? Kau jangan marah, ya." Aku kembali meyakinkan diriku untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Gimana cara Sasuke-_kun_ memakai _dalaman_?"

_**DEG**_

Aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke sangat heran dengan pertanyaanku. Aku akui, pertanyaan ini sangat bodoh dan memalukan. Tiba-tiba kulihat seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah gantengnya itu.

"Oh. Aku hanya langsung memasangnya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maksud aku, _**ITU**_-nya Sasuke-_kun_ itu diselipkan dimana?" aku kembali bertanya dengan wajah yang aku buat sepolos mungkin.

"Hahahahaha…Tidaklah, Sakura. Aku hanya langsung saja memasangnya dan _itu-nya_ akan ikut sendiri kemana arah celananya ditarik. Kalau celananya ditarik keatas ya otomatis _itu-nya_ keatas kalau celananya tidak ditarik ke bawah ya _itu-nya_ bebas." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Apa seperti itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Mau mencoba?" Sasuke menantangku.

"Tidak. "

"Kalau seperti itu kau tidur saja dan jangan memikirkan hal yang lain." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirku dan beranjak menuju tempatnya bermain _Playstation_. Dasar laki-laki.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mayu Note's**

**Hahahahahahahaa~**

**Astaga aku mengubah fic ini menjadi fic berating T+. Ide fic ini diambil dari pengalaman aku sendiri seminggu yang lalu saat aku dan teman-temanku asyik bergossip ria saat mata pelajaran Biologi tidak masuk. Ckckck, memang mesum. Dan ini benar-benar nyata karena kepolosanku aku bertanya kepada pacarku cara dia memakai dalaman. Hahahaa~ sungguh aneh memang tapi itu lucu menurutku.**

_**Special thanks for My Beloved Muhammad Arief**_

_**Happy Anniversary 23months**_

_**Wish: Keep Longlast, Always love me, and don't dishonest.**_

**So much thanks XDD**

**Spesial juga buat Wulan-neechan. "I LOVE YOU, NEE-CHAN"**

**Dan para reviewers**

_Numpang promote_

_Twitter rezkylestariAn_

_Facebook kikycaroline12_

_Pin BB 29759401_

**Akhirkata,**

**RnR**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, kawan!**

** #$%!^&***


	3. Chapter 3

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lovely Sasuke by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Read**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-kun, GAY?**

**.**

Wah! Hari ini terlihat cerah bukan? _Look_! Burung-burung sekarang sudah terbang menari-nari diatas lagit biru dengan sesekali melantunkan siulannya yang merdu. Ah! Ini _weekend_ 'kan, jadi pasti semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas liburan mereka.

Seperti pasangan muda satu ini. Masih asyik bergelut dibawa selimut & _kingsize bed_nya. Pasangan yang mesra. Si pemuda terlihat memeluk erat kekasihnya dengan erat. Tak ada yang menyangka mereka hanya sepasang kekasih tapi hidup seatap bagaikan suami istri. Hey, sadar. Ini sudah pukul 8.30 A.M dan kalian masih disana?

_**Ting~ tong~**_

Satu kali, mereka belum sadar.

_**Ting~ tong~ **_

Dua kali, mulai merasa aneh.

_**Ting~ tong~**_

Tiga kali, si cewek melepaskan lengan kekasihnya dari pinggangnya dan mulai bangkit

_**Ting~ tong~**_

Empat kali, si cewek berjalan menuju pintu rumah mungilnya dengan pakaian yang sangat _sexy_—dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

_**Ting~ tong~**_

Dan terbukalah pintu dengan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan kekasihnya. Rambut hitam kelam selaras dengan mata _onyx_nya dengan pakaian santai sambil cengo melihat keadaan seorang cewek yang dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka—lebih tepatnya hanya memakai _dress_ berwarna putih dengan lengannya hanya menyerupai tali tetapi itu terbuat dari kain.

"Sakura, kau baru bangun?" Tanya Itachi—pemuda tersebut.

"_Onii-chan_?" sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan—

"—kyyaaaaaaaaa, Itachi_-nii_."

Sakura berlalu kearah kamarnya dan melompat kearah Sasuke—kekasihnya—sambil menutupi tubuhnya, bersembunyi dibawah selimut.

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" Sasuke mendengus kesal karena kini Sakura mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan masih sangat kaget, Sakura berusaha menjabarkan apa yang dia lihat tadi. "I-It-Itachi-_nii_..." perkataanya mengambang saat suara dari seseorang menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Wah! Kalian ternyata sekamar. Jadi, untuk apa kamar yang satu itu?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pintu.

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau datang?" Sasuke melemparkan deathglarenya kepada _Anik_i tersayangnya itu karena dialah yang menjadi dalang dari kerusuhan Sakura sehingga gadisnya itu berteriak sangat kencang.

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap tajam dengan Sakura yang masih bersembunyi dibawah selimut menutupi tubuhnya itu. "Itachi-_nii _keluar dulu. Aku malu." Sakura berteriak dibalik selimut.

"Aaaa~ Sasuke. Kau juga harus keluar karena Sakura ingin mandi—mungkin. Kau tidak bermaksud melihatnya berganti baju 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum sinis melihat _Otouto_nya itu tengah merona karenanya.

"Keluar kau! Mengganggu saja. Aku masih ingin tidur." Sasuke kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

"Cih!" Dengan langkah malas Itachi pergi dari ruangan itu.

**.**

Sakura—gadis berambut _bubblegum_—itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat sekeliling ruang tamunya itu dan tidak mendapati Itachi disana. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkuncir tengah memasak mie instan—mungkin untuk sarapannya.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah selesai mandi, hn?" Tanya Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan mie instan yang dimasaknya.

"_Ne_, Itachi-_nee_. Tumben datang?" Sakura berjalan menuju kursi yang berada didapur tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Aa—aku sedang menjernihkan pikiranku dari aktivitas kantor yang sangan penat. Jadi, apa Sasuke **LIAR** saat melakukannya, Saku-chan?" Kata Itachi dengan menekankan kata **LIAR **pada kalimat yang diucapkannya.

**BLUSH**

"_Etto—ano_, sebenarnya kami belum pernah,_ nii-san_." Sakura menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh_? Sou desuka_? Tak perlu menutupinya, Saku-_chan_. Hahahaha—" Itachi menuangkan mienya kedalam mangkung dan kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang berada didepan Sakura. "—Lagian jika kalian melakukannya pun tak apa." Lanjut Itachi.

"Jadi selama ini kalian hanya tidur saja?" Itachi kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. dia menyumpit mie yang berada didalam mangkok dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Um, kami hanya tidur. Kata Sasuke-_kun_, dia tidak akan melakukannya jika kami belum resmi menikah." Sakura menjelaskan kembali semua yang dikatakan Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Wah! Aku baru tau kalau Sasuke itu _gentle_. Salut deh."

Kata-kata Itachi yang terkahir sukses membuat Sakura berpikir keras. 'Baru tau? Sakuke? _Gentle_? Jadi selama ini Sasuke—_gay_?' Mata Sakura melebar kala dia sadar akan ucapan Itachi

"Kkyyyaaaaaaaa~" Sakura berlari ntah kemana dan meninggakan Itachi dengan tampang cengonya.

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambur _raven_ keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian rapih dan santai. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sosok kakaknya tengah lahap memakan mie instannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tatkala dia tidak mendapati gadisnya tidak berada disana. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan kakaknya itu. Didalam pikirannya telah terdapat berbagai banyak pertanyaan tentang kemana gadisnya itu pergi. Sasuke sangat yakin, setelah Sakura mandi tadi dia bergegas menemui kakaknya hanya sekedar untuk menyapa. Tapi dimana kini kekasihnya itu.

"Dia berlari keluar." Seolah mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikiran, Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke memandang sejenak kakaknya tersebut kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sasuke mendapati Sakura tengah meringkuk—memeluk boneka _teddy bear_nya yang besarnya hampir menyamainya tersebut. Sasuke terus berpikir apa yang membuat Sakura tersebut seperti itu. Setelah pertanyaan pertama tadi berkecamuk didalam pikirannya, kini pertanyaan keua yang harus dia jawab Sasuke adalah—apa yang membuat Sakura meringkuk seperti orang yang frustasi? Sesuatu pasti telah dikatakan_ baka aniki_nya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Hehehe—hai, Sasuke-_kun_." Masih posisi yang sama, Sakura memandang Sasuke dari tempatnya—disalah satu sofa yang berada diruang tamu—dengan tatapan yang kaku.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada. Refleks Sakura menyingkir dari Sasuke kesofa yang lain.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan emerald Sakura yanng menyebabkan mereka berpikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Lihat dia! Dengan santainya menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kami, kenapa kau ciptakan dia sesempurna itu? Tidak! Sasuke tidak sempurna. Pantas saja selama ini dia tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal itu denganku, ternyata—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"—Sasuke _gay_. Ih! Kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintainya? Selama ini dia akrab dengan Naruto mungkin karena dia suka pada—NARUTO. Oh, tidak! Pantas saja selama ini Sasuke memanggil Naruto itu _teme_, mungkin karena itu panggilan kesayangan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Kami, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Kulihat kini Sasuke menatapku sangat tajam. Mungkin dia marah karena sedari tadi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya akan diam sebelum mengetahui semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Sasuke akan mengira aku bisu atau tuli atau gila. Hey, disini dia yang gila karena dia _**GAY**_. Camkan itu.

**END SAKURA POV**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk yang semula adalah tempat kekasihnya duduk. Pagi ini kekasihnya sangat aneh. Dia terus menghindar saat dia mendekatinya. Kali ini Sasuke kembali mencoba mendekatinya lagi. Dia bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju sofa lainnya yang diduduki oleh kekasih pinknya itu—Sakura. Sakura kembali bangkit dari sofanya lagi berniat menghindar dari Sasuke. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana lagi kau? Menghidariku terus, eh? Aneh sekali kau hari ini? Ada apa?" Sasuke menghujaninya beberapa pertanyaan yang hanya direspon diam oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa, _hime_?" Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau _gay_, Sasuke_-kun_." akhirnya gadisnya itu angkat bicara. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Masih dengan memeluk Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku tau kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan hal itu padaku, Sasuke. Ya, hal itu. Kita tidur sekamar, seranjang dan dalam satu selimut tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat sangat menginginkan tubuhku. Itu karena kau _gay_, Sasuke-_kun_." Cengang. Itulah ekspresi yang Sasuke sekarang. Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu secara gamblang, Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Lama mereka terdiam hari posisi saling berpelukan, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya berpikir seperti demikian. Ditariknya Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Untuk menuju kamar mereka, Sasuke melewati dapur dan mendapati kakaknya masih bergelut denga mie instansnya.

"Jadi karena ini karenamu. Apapun yang kau dengar nanti jangan membuka pintu kamar kami, dan jangan hiraukan teriakan Sakura." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang kembali memasang tampang innocent.

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes:**

**Annyeong, minna-san!**

**Kiky disini. Aa, sangat sulit bagitu menuangkan segala imajinasiku dalam fanfic ini dikarenakan pembedaharaan kosa kata bahasa indonesiaku kurang. Mungkin karena keseringan berbhasa daerah ketimbang bahasa indonesia. Aa, ini fic chapter 3 Lovely Sasuke. Mungkin dalam sebulam kedepan aku bakalan HIATUS dulu berhubung aku harus menghadapi UAN 2013 yang katanya akan 20 paket. Doakan aku minna-san!**

**Uuumm, sekian dulu ya.**

**Jaa \^^/**

**Sign Off**


End file.
